Love Hate Game
by Libra9213
Summary: Edward and Bella have hated each other since the moment they met. Out of nowhere, Edward says their an item. When threatened by a secret kept from her mother, Bella unwillingly agrees. But Bella is bent on getting revenge. Will she find love? AH


**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just use them for my personal use and screw up there lives.**

**Hey people! This is my first chapter to "Love Hate Game" **

**Also I didn't get a chance to go over it so if there's errors, POINT THEM OUT!**

**REAR = Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Bella Swan's PoV**

"Wouldn't Edward and Bella make the cutest of couples?" My mother, Renee, said to our neighbor, Esme Cullen, while I eavesdropped from the kitchen where I was preparing dinner.

I sighed. I've heard this conversation so many times that I knew who was going to say what. Renee and Esme had this crazy idea that Edward, Esme's son, and I would be the perfect couple. Little did they know. I totally loathed him and I'm sure the feeling is mutual.

"They would!" Esme gushed.

I'm not really the type of person to go around hating people. It's not my fault we ended up hating each other, not really. When he first moved in, our parents put us on play dates that went horrible. Edward would put glue in my hair and snatch the head off my barbie; childish things really. But, as we grew older, they got worse. Like for instance, one weekend my parents went out of town and Edward showed up to my house with a bunch of his friends. They threw a party and trashed my place. My parents ended up coming back early due to the police being called because of the noise. Edward left before they arrived and received no punishment. Me on the other hand, ended up getting grounded for two months.

Also, my mother didn't know this, but in our garage under a white sheet is my mothers car. When Edwards friends trashed my place, a few of them also sneaked outside and ruined her car. She never found out because Esme now does carpool and she rides with her to work everyday.

"They would be so good together! I don't know how they don't see it. It's like their meant for each other." It seemed like they were talking loud enough so that I would know they were talking.

"One day they'll know."

Finally, tired of them gossiping about my life, I made my presence known and joined my mom and Esme in the living room. "Dinner will be ready in a few," I said as I plopped down on the couch.

"I hope theirs enough for all four of us." Esme worried.

I cocked an eye brow, confused. "Four? Will Carlisle be joining us?"

A small smile played on her and Renee's lips. "No, dear, Edward is coming over. Unless that's not okay with you Renee." She turned to my mother and Renee smiled.

"_Oh, of course _Edward can come over. I'm sure Bella's been dying to see him," she said in a way that make it painfully clear that they'd been rehearsing.

This would happen often, too, because neither Renee nor Esme knew that Edward and I despised each other. They just thought that, being teenagers, we had no time.

I rose and headed for the kitchen. "I'll go check on food," I said as politely as I could. I leaned the oven door back and the fajitas looked ready. I took them out and placed them on the counter. While they cooled, I poured the drinks. "So when will Edward be here?" I asked as I filled up the third cup.

"He said he was going to be a little late since he has tutoring, but that he should be able to be here by seven-thirty." I scoffed. Edward never went to tutoring. He ways probably to busy sticking his tongue down Tanya Denali's throat.

I checked the clock my the window above the sink. According to Esme, Edward would be here in fifteen minutes. I would have to hurry in order to get out of here before he came.

I put an even number of fajitas on every ones plate before dashing up the stairs. I switched out my sweats for a navy blue polo and jeans. I yanked a brush through my hair and then raced back down stairs.

"Where are you going, honey? Edward isn't here yet," Renee said as I donned my jacket.

I inched towards the door. "I'll be gone for a minute."

Before she could protest, I flung the door open only to see the one face I had been trying to avoid.

Edward's eyes raked over my outfit. "You got all dressed up for me? You shouldn't have," he said, referring to the fact that I mostly wear tattered sweats with holes in them.

"Edward you made it! I thought you'd never get out of tutoring." As Esme gave Edward a hug, I noticed that he kept his jacket on. If you looked real close, you could see the hickeys on his neck. Figures.

"Yeah, we have a lot to go over." Edward said. Esme went back to talking with my mother when Edward turned around and winked at me. Pig.

Edward slouched down into the couch. "So what were you guys talking about before I came?"

Renee and Esme shared a glanced and then eagerly answered his question. "We were just talking about how good you and Bella would look together."

Edward turned and cocked his eyebrow at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Really?"

I changed the subject. "Anyone want dinner?"

"I'll have some." Esme said as I walked into the kitchen with Edward on my heels.

He leaned against the counter. "If it's your cooking then I'll pass."

"So I'm guessing you'd rather have Tanya's tongue?" I shot back.

He grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Exactly."

"Disgusting."

I grabbed the plates and the drinks and brought them to Esme and Renee in the dining room. I walked back into the kitchen and got started on the dishes. "If your not going to eat, then why are you here?"

"I came to see my bestest friend in the whole wide world." He teased, then added seriously, "And Esme says I'm not around enough, so I figured I might as well come."

"Since when did you start doing what your parents say?" I raised an eyebrow and rinsed off the pan. I tried to think of a time where Edward did exactly what he was told. I ended up with nothing.

He looked down and his face was conflicted. "What's wrong?" I asked, truly concerned.

For a moment, I thought Edward might actually need help and let of all his hostility. But then he look up and wrinkled his nose. "Nothing. It's just that I can smell your food from over here. Where did you learn how to cook?"

I lost that little bit of hope that he would change. I finished rinsing and drying the dishes before trudging into the living. Renee and Esme were busy talking about the preparations for the upcoming dance at Forks High School. I tuned out of the conversation, uninterested.

A part of me felt bad for Edward. His parents weren't mean, of course not. Rather their trying to reconnect with the old Edward all the while refusing to accept the new Edward. They think its just some sort of phase that would blow over in a few minutes, but each day the phase grew more and more temporary.

I wasn't even paying attention when my mother called my name. "Yes?" I answered.

"I asked you if you wanted to go shopping for a dress for the dance tomorrow. You know, just us girls."

I groaned low enough for them not to hear. "That's sounds like a lot of fun but —"

Edward interrupted. "Bella didn't tell you? She's going to the dance with me."

Renee and Esme gasped and I felt like my dinner was about to come back up my throat. "But what about that girl um...Tanya Denali? Aren't you dating her?" Esme asked, shocked and euphoric at the same time.

Edward waved a hand dismissively, clearing having fun with this. He smiled at my horrified expression. "No, we broke up ages ago. I asked Bella to be my girlfriend about two weeks ago..." Edward didn't finish his sentence, teasing our impatient mothers.

"And?" Renee urged on.

Edward grinned widely and winked in my direction. "She said yes."

While Renee and Esme squealed and hugged and gushed in excitement, I fumed by the couch. Taking in my expression, Edward came over and put his arm around me. I went stiff.

After they were done, Renee turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

They waited for my answer and it took everything in my control not to yell at Edward. I looked at him and saw that he too waited fore my answer. I sighed and snuggled into his chest. "Guess I just wanted him all to myself."

Esme and Renee squealed again and began talking about the perfect dress for me. I glowered at Edward. "What. The. _Hell?_" I whispered, so our mothers wouldn't hear. "Why did you tell them that?"

"I'll tell you later." He thought for a minute then smiled mischievously. "In the meantime, let them enjoy the show."

In an instance, his lips were on mine. My lips were frozen under his as he continued to kiss me. He bit down gently on my bottom lip to get a response out of me. He hovered over my lips, "Is that the best you can do?" He teased.

To wipe the stupid grin off his face, I crashed my lips to his and grabbed a fist full of hair. He deepened the kiss eagerly and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against his body. His lips moved swiftly with mine; must be all that practise with Tanya. At the thought of her, I broke away from the kiss to find Renee and Esme smirking at us.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't, uh, keep my hands off of him." I covered while blushing the exact same shade of a strawberry.

They rose. "Honey, you could have asked for some privacy, " Renee said, inching toward the stairs, "we would have left you alone."

Esme shrugged on her jacket. "Well it's getting late and Carlisle should be home in a few hours. Nice talking to you." Esme had the door halfway opened and turned. "Are you coming, Edward?"

"Actually, I think I'll spend the night here with Bella. If that's alright with Mrs. Swan." He quickly added.

"Oh, it's fine by me. Just no funny business." Renee hugged and Esme and then Esme disappeared out the door. Renee dashed up the stairs, no doubt itching to tell Charlie about the 'good' news.

Edward and I are still seated on the couch. I craned my head towards the stairs, and sure enough, Renee was in deep conversation on the phone. I wiggled out Edward's hold and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are going to go up there right now and tell my mother that this whole thing is a joke!" I seethed.

"I do think so. I'm having way to much fun."

"How are we supposed to do this anyway? I don't know if you noticed but I hate you."

"You do?" Edward placed his hand over his heart, I mean black hole, feigning hurt.

"Yes I do and I know you hate me too. I mean, I don't even know why you said that. You know we haven't gotten along since the moment we met and that's all your fault! Are you out to ruin my life or something? As if you haven't ruined it enough already you selfless, emotionless, jerk!" I ranted.

Unfazed, Edward cocked an I eyebrow. "Are you done?"

"Yes." I huffed.

"First off all, I'm not emotionless. For example, would you like for me to tell you the emotions I felt during that kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me teasingly.

"I only did that because you always have something smart to say."

He scoffed. "C'mon. You were into it just as must as I was."

"I was not."

Edward took a step closer. "Yes you were and your about to admit it."

"Or what?"

Edward was standing right in front of me now with a devilish look on his face. "You really shouldn't have asked that."

I felt Edwards full lips crash down on mine. Again, I was frozen but Edward's lips were determined to get a response out of mine. He locked his arms around my waist and crushed his body against mine. My body was frozen but I found that all I could think about were Edward and how soft his lips felt. Finally it all became to much — his lips, how close our bodies were — and I felt something click in my brain that made my lips move with his.

Edward broke, away a bit too soon, and rested his forehead against mine. "Still not into it?"

"No." I grinned and pushed away from him.

"You won't admit it now but hey, there will be more kisses in the future."

My eyebrows pulled down in anger. "Wait a minute. There will be no future and no more kisses because I am not agreeing to go out with a jerk like you."

"Aw. Our first fight as a couple. I'm impressed."

"We are not a couple!" I yelled and then remembered Renee was just above my head.

"How about this. If you agree to be my girlfriend, then I won't tell Renee that all the windows and in her car need to be replaced and she needs a new radio because her original one was stolen. Don't forget that there are several dents on the hood. I think it was because you decided to throw a party." Edward smiled and knew I would get out of this. That bastard.

"You through the party. You invited the people. And said people completely ruined my moms car! It's a miracle she hasn't found out already!" How dare he try to bribe me with something he did.

"A miracle it is. But all that can change in a matter of seconds."

"You wouldn't." If Edward followed through with this, it would be the lowest he's ever gone. I couldn't have my mom furious with me over something I had no control over. It's official. I'm screwed.

Edward waited patiently for my reply. When I gave none, he turned toward the stairs. "Mrs. Swan! Bella here has something to tell you."

I heard feet shuffling and realised I only had seconds. "I'll anything just not this. You can't get me in trouble over something I didn't do! I'll be grounded until I'm thirty!"

"All you have to do it say yes, Bella. One simple word."

My eyes flickered frantically between Edward and the stairs in which Renee were approaching. Her feet drew near and I blurted out, "Okay, fine. I'll do it. I will be your girlfriend. Just don't say a word!"

Renee at the bottom of the stairs then and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I looked at Edward and back at Renee. I sighed. "Just that I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow."

* * *

**Yay first chapters done. So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated!**

**REVIEW! ALERT! FAVORITE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
